List of Gaelic football competitions
Gaelic games competitions are competitive events, organised either by the Gaelic Athletic Association (GAA) on its own or in association with other organisations in which Gaelic games or a set of compromise rules are played. International *International Rules Series – Annual two-game series played between Ireland and Australia using a combination of rules from Gaelic football and Australian rules football. Interprovincial *Martin Donnelly Interprovincial Cup – Formerly known as the Railway Cup. Contested by four teams each representing one of the Irish provinces Connacht, Leinster, Munster and Ulster. Intercounty The following are competitions contested by GAA county teams; *All-Ireland Senior Football Championship (Sam Maguire Cup) – Played in summer and autumn, it is a modified knockout competition contested by representative county teams selected from clubs within a county. Includes the Provincial championships and a qualifier series for teams knocked out of their provincial championship, giving them a second chance to reach the quarter finals. Most prestigious competition in Gaelic football. *National Football League – Played in spring, contested by representative county teams. Teams are divided into four divisions based on their performances from the previous year, resulting in the top four or two teams depending on what division entering a knockout phase. *All-Ireland Under 21 Football Championship – Knockout competition for players under the age of 21. *All-Ireland Minor Football Championship - Knockout competition for players under the age of 18. *All-Ireland Junior Football Championship - Knockout competition for the second adult team. *Hastings Cup – Regional Under 21 football competition, organized by Longford County Board. *O'Byrne Cup – Winter competition for Leinster county and university teams. *Dr. McKenna Cup – Winter competition for Ulster county and university teams. *McGrath Cup – Winter competition for Munster county and university teams. *FBD Insurance League – Winter competition for Connacht county and university teams, the winners play New York. *Tommy Murphy Cup – Secondary competition for teams knocked out of the early rounds of the All-Ireland Senior Championship, it was abolished in 2008. *Owen Treacy Cup – Winners of Tommy Murphy Cup v North American select team, it was only played once in 2006. Club * All-Ireland Senior Club Football Championship * All-Ireland Intermediate Club Football Championship * All-Ireland Junior Club Football Championship *Antrim Senior Football Championship *Armagh Senior Football Championship * Armagh Junior Football Championship * Armagh Intermediate Football Championship * Armagh Junior Football Championship *Carlow Senior Football Championship *Cavan Senior Football Championship * Cavan Intermediate Football Championship * Cavan Junior Football Championship * Cavan Under-21 Football Championship * Cavan Minor Football Championship *Clare Senior Football Championship * Clare Club Football League - Division 1 * Clare Under-21 Football Championship * Connacht Senior Club Football Championship * Connacht Intermediate Club Football Championship * Connacht Junior Club Football Championship *Cork Senior Football Championship * Cork Intermediate Football Championship * Cork Junior Football Championship * Cork Under-21 Football Championship *Derry Senior Football Championship * Derry Intermediate Football Championship *Donegal Senior Football Championship *Down Senior Football Championship *Dublin Senior Football Championship * Dublin Senior B Football Championship * Dublin Intermediate Football Championship * Dublin Junior Football Championship * Dublin Under 21 Football Championship * Dublin Minor Football Championship * Duhallow Junior A Football Championship * East Kerry Senior Football Championship * East Kerry Junior Football Championship *Fermanagh Senior Football Championship *Galway Senior Football Championship *Kerry Senior Football Championship * Kerry Club Football Championship *Kildare Senior Football Championship * Kildare Intermediate Football Championship * Kildare Junior Football Championship * Kildare Under 21 Football Championship * Kildare Senior Football League Division 1 * Kildare Senior Football League Division 2 * Kildare Senior Football League Division 3 * Kildare Senior Football League Division 4 * Kilkenny Senior Football Championship * Kilkenny Intermediate Football Championship *Laois Senior Football Championship * Leinster Senior Club Football Championship * Leinster Intermediate Club Football Championship * Leinster Junior Club Football Championship *Leitrim Senior Football Championship *Limerick Senior Football Championship *Longford Senior Football Championship *Louth Senior Football Championship *Mayo Senior Football Championship * Mayo Minor Football Championship *Meath Senior Football Championship * Meath Intermediate Football Championship * Mid Kerry Senior Football Championship *Monaghan Senior Football Championship * Munster Senior Club Football Championship * Munster Intermediate Club Football Championship * Munster Junior Club Football Championship * North Kerry Senior Football Championship *Offaly Senior Football Championship *Roscommon Senior Football Championship *Sligo Senior Football Championship * Sligo Intermediate Football Championship * Sligo Under 20 Football Championship * Sligo Senior Football League (Division 1) *Tipperary Senior Football Championship * Tipperary Intermediate Football Championship *Tyrone Senior Football Championship * Ulster Senior Club Football Championship * Ulster Senior Club Football League * Ulster Intermediate Club Football Championship * Ulster Junior Club Football Championship * Ulster Minor Club Football Championship *Waterford Senior Football Championship * Waterford Intermediate Football Championship *Westmeath Senior Football Championship * Westmeath Intermediate Football Championship * West Kerry Senior Football Championship *Wexford Senior Football Championship *Wicklow Senior Football Championship Colleges Competitions organised by Higher Education GAA for teams based at third-level education institutions. *Sigerson Cup – All-Ireland competition for the Universities of Ireland * Trench Cup *British University Gaelic football Championship Secondary schools Dual *All-Ireland Vocational Schools Championship - football and hurling competition. County teams made up of players from Vocational schools at Under-18, U-16 and U-14 levels. Football *Hogan Cup – All-Ireland football competition for provincial school championship winners *Connacht Championship – Connacht senior A football championship for secondary schools *Leinster Championship – Leinster senior A football championship for secondary schools *Corn Uí Mhuirí (Munster Championship) – Munster senior A football championship for secondary schools *MacRory Cup (Ulster Championship) – Ulster senior A football championship for secondary schools *Frewen Cup - Munster junior football championship for secondary schools Youth *Feile Peil na nÓg Competitions outside Ireland North American Youth Competitions *Continental Youth Championships (CYC) New York City *New York Senior Football Championship North American Board area The four major divisions of the North American GAA each have a divisional championship in each code and each grade. Divisional winners, and sometimes runners-up, go on to the North American finals which are played over the Labor Day weekend in September. *North American Senior Football Championship Britain *London Senior Football Championship Category:Gaelic football competitions